


Realisations

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Philinda Valentine's Day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Philinda Valentine's Day prompt for Dragonacesg7. Phil loves May but will he realise before it's too late ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisations

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own AoS or Marvel. Just a Huge fan.

As she looked at herself in the mirror applying lipstick, she wondered how did it end up happening this way. She had no plans of going out on a date tonight when she had started the day, rather she couldn't even remember when was the last time she had been on one. The person she was going out with now was definitely not one she had thought she'd be celebrating Valentine's Day with, rather to be frank she wanted to stay back at the base, they'd let the youngsters go out maybe, have some fun since they had no immediate missions to attend, maybe the occasion of this day would help Jemma and Fitz solve their issues and she ? She would just relax at the base, take some free time, maybe finish off some paperwork with Phil in case he didn't have anywhere else to go and then they could have a drink or few, it had been a long time since they'd given the evening to themselves, both burdened by responsibilities of rebuilding the organisation. Yup! She definitely remembered the last V-Day she had spent with someone, it was with Phil. He was in Washington, had no date and neither did she, so he had come to pick her up from her cubicle in the admin. and they'd spent the evening watching Alfred Hitchcock movies, it wasn't technically a date, but it was much better than many proper ones she had been to in her life.  
It was like their thing, since the Academy Days, whenever both felt like spending some free time, they'd get together and watch some movies, mostly Alfred Hitchcock stuff because Phil knew how big a fan of his work, Melinda May was.

Phil looked at her from the doorway. To say that she perhaps was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, would be called downplaying it in his opinion.  
Today was Valentine's Day. He and Melinda never really believed that one specific day was needed to express your love for someone, yet he felt that dedicating a whole day to love was actually a pretty good idea. He had always been a romantic at heart, though most of the Valentine's Days that they had spent since Academy days had actually been with each other rather than the people they had been dating, a majority of their V-Days had ended up with them either at her place or his,eating popcorn,drinking beer and watching movies. Alfred Hitchcock, yeah! It was his movies they'd mostly seen, Melinda was a big fan of his.  
Unlike their old V-Day times, today a date was happening, Phil didn't start his day thinking that he'd get to see Melinda May get ready for a date in the evening, he thought like many others it would be them watching movies together after sending the kids off to have some fun. 

"You look beautiful" he said softly, entering her bunk. He could see the small smile that she gave from her reflection in the mirror. 

"I was wondering when you'll finally say something" Melinda replied a moment later. 

Of course she had guessed that he was there. She was Melinda May afterall, Ninja May! As Skye used to call her at times. She did look beautiful, and that smile she had given, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. He knew he was staring at her and his heart was beating really fast, he could hear it, he wondered if Melinda was hearing it, he should say something before he did something stupid, but was just unable to, the words refused to come out. Spending Valentine's Day with Melinda May wasn't just like a habit, but it was something he had loved doing, how much ? That's what he was realising now. 

"You ok Phil ?" She asked after noticing that he hadn't said anything. She was still looking at herself in the mirror, trying to get the ends of the chain she was planning to wear together but because of the injury she had during a recent mission, was unable to. 

Almost as a reflex action he moved forward, covering her wrist with his hand to stop her. He helped her fasten the chain and in the process of doing so his fingers brushed her back, just below her neck slightly, and he felt her shiver, she composed herself immediately, but he knew there was a shiver. He had felt as if some current had passed through his hands, then it wasn’t possible she hadn’t felt anything right ? 

He stepped back immediately and she turned around to look at him.  
“You look beautiful” he said again, maybe he should stop repeating himself but he was so smitten by this woman that words refused to come out. it was like his brain was stuck on autoplay, and all he could do was admire her. 

“You already said that” she said with a smirk on her face. They way her lips tilted slightly into something that resembled her smile, the mischief in her eyes, he wondered what it would feel like to actually kiss those lips and watch those eyes shut just before he would do that, but now wasn’t the time nor place, he had to say something first. 

“I … I wanted to tell you something ..: He said. Melinda could see the way Phil was getting nervous. Anyone could tell when Phillip Coulson was nervous. He would either babble non stop, or would go silent, finding it tough to say stuff. This was the latter situation and Melinda could guess that something was making him really nervous. 

She walked up to him and rested her hand on his arm. She looked up at him and said “everything ok Phil ?” 

“Yeah it’s just … I don’t know how to say this but I …” he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the knock on the door. 

Melinda pulled back her hand, and Phil was already missing the warmth of her hand. 

They looked up to see Andrew standing there at the doorway. Dressed up in a suit and a smile on his face. 

“You ready Melinda ?” Andrew asked. 

“You go start the car, I’ll be there in a minute” May replied. Why ? why did she have to go with him ? On a date, on Valentine’s Day! He hated that thought, he wasn’t who she was supposed to be spending this day with, but here she was, all set to go with Andrew on a date and Phil wasn’t able to do anything about it.

“You were saying…” Melinda’s words brought him back to the present. She was looking at him, intensely, he should say that he didn’t like the idea of her going on a date with Andrew, that he was totally opposed to the idea, but then if she had said yes then maybe she did like Andrew, the thoughts were eating him up, so finally he opened his mouth, all thought up as to what he was going to say. 

“You’re sure you wanna go ?” Phil asked. Maybe he was sounding desperate, maybe she could see the hope clear in his eyes, because his words had decided to take some form of revenge from him, and he would say anything except what he actually wanted to. 

May looked at him, stared would be a better choice of word. Great! Maybe she understood, and now he had successfully spoilt the friendship they had too. 

“Why ? You don’t want me to ?” May asked. 

“No … it’s not that, I just … I’m worried about you” Seriously ? Worried ? Last thing May needed was his worry. Great Phil!  
He was expecting her to smack him, he probably deserved it but instead she smiled and said “I’m a big girl Phil, don’t worry I’ll manage” she said and then added, “It’s just a date, that’s all he asked in return for everything he did for Skye, the least I could do to thank him” She had a small smile on her face.  
She was right, Skye had been working under Andrew to control her powers and though it took some time, she was getting better, much much better, and when May had told Andrew she couldn’t ever do anything to repay his debt, Andrew had asked for one date, just one second chance. So she agreed. Yeah just one chance, but the thing about second chances is that they sometimes do end up being successful. 

When May and Andrew had gotten married, it had started with that. He had asked her out on a date, one of those from the science department from SHIELD, wanting to ask her out, but never really sure whether to because she was a specialist, yet one dare from a friend forced him to take that one chance, one date and the next thing they knew 7 months later Melinda and Andrew were getting married. Though it hadn’t lasted long, not even a complete year because a month before their first anniversary Melinda had returned from Bahrain, a changed person and a month after their anniversary they were signing divorce papers, but still she had given him a chance then and she was giving him a chance now, that too a second chance and Phil didn’t like that. 

“Ok then, enjoy” Phil said. He was sure she heard the disappointment in his voice because she had looked at him confused. 

“You sure ? I can stay if you want me to” Melinda replied, stressing on ‘want’. 

“Yeah yeah I’m sure, enjoy and take care” he replied with a small smile. 

She nodded, took her purse from the bed and left her bunk, she got downstairs and Phil followed her to the exit,she crossed Skye on her way who was smiling at first but after looking at Phil her smile turned to a frown. 

“Meet you later Skye” Melinda said and exited the place. Phil and Skye could see her boarding the car with Andrew and leaving. As soon as they left, Skye turned to Phil, arms crossed over her chest and anger clear on her face. She looked so much like her SO at the moment. 

“You didn’t tell her did you ?” She asked sternly already knowing the answer. He could see the anger in her eyes but even more than that disappointment. He hadn’t only disappointed herself but he’d disappointed Skye too. 

Of Course Skye knew what he was going to say. She’d been the one to encourage her to go tell May before it’s late. He had been in the kitchen a few hours back, when May had come and told them that she wasn’t going to be here for dinner as Andrew had asked her out on a date. Skye was there at that moment. After May had left, Skye had walked up to him and asked him when he was going to tell May about his feelings ? He had tried to refuse but he knew well that Skye wasn’t fooled easily. She had said that she could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at May or spoke to her, though the line seemed cheesy it had made sense when she said that the ‘love’ he had for May was evident and clear when he was around her. If Skye could see that so easily why couldn’t May ? Maybe she didn’t think of him that way, maybe thats why she wanted to give Andrew a second chance. 

Shaking his head he said “I didn’t, she’s anyways better off with him” 

Skye’s eyes widened and she looked at him as if he’d suddenly grown a tail and maybe a third eye or something. 

“Better off ? and what makes you think that ?” She asked. 

“Well even if it was for a short period of time May had been happy when she was with Andrew, and ever since she’s been here back with me on the bus, I’ve done nothing but burden her with tension, stress and problems” before Skye could respond he added “and May wouldn’t have said yes, if she didn’t want to give him a second chance, maybe she does still have feelings for him” 

“Oh AC .. I don’t know if I should feel bad for you or feel angry at you” Skye replied shaking her head. She continued without even looking up “firstly yes she might’ve been happy with Andrew but it was in the past, and yes she might’ve been burdened ever since she came back but she never left, you never forced her to stay but she stayed anyways because she made that choice for herself and because she wants to be with you, I mean how could you be so oblivious to that fact ? She didn’t stay back because you never asked her to, I’m sure she must’ve asked you twice or thrice if she should stay back ?” 

“Yeah” Phil replied realising what Skye was saying was true. 

“That was her way of telling that she wanted you to tell her that you wanted her to stay, you know her, she won’t come up and say that, talking has never been her forte” Skye replied.  
“You know AC, I grew up looking for love, wanting to be loved by someone atleast and when I found Miles and thought he was interested in me I thought maybe that was love, but it wasn’t, what you guys have .. that is” She left the lounge after saying that. 

Walking back to his office Phil realised that what this girl was saying was true. Every single word. Yes May had been happy when she was with Andrew, but that was all, he had stood by her during the happier times, and left soon after Bahrain. It was Phil who had been with her, trying to keep her together while she was breaking down. She had stayed back on the team even after he had been a jerk to her, even after he had made her a part of his secrets, and even after he had asked her to shoot him in the head of the need came, she had made that choice for herself, she wanted to be with the team, with him. She had asked him twice if she should stay back, and he had refused, he was such a big fool, if there was any award for the biggest screw up of the year, then he was going to win it. 

____________________

"What did Phil want to say ?" That question had been troubling May ever since she left. To be frank she had wanted him to ask her not to go, she had wanted him to ask her to stay back with him, she had actually felt for a moment that he would when she had seen him there in her room, just before she was leaving. He looked nervous and wanted to say something, he had asked her if she was sure whether she wanted to go, so it obviously made her feel that maybe he didn't want that, but he didn't say anything. To be frank why would he ? He was in love with Audrey and maybe he wanted May's company today because he was missing Audrey, that's what he wanted to say she guessed. If he had asked she would have stayed back in an instance, he was always a priority in her life, he had always been a priority in her life, but ever since they were working again he'd become the most important priority. Once she'd go back, she would talk to him, ask him if he needed to share anything, because she'd do anything to cheer him up, if sitting with him while he spoke about Audrey was what was needed she'd sit through that, no  
matter how much it hurt, she would. 

"Melinda ? Melinda ? You okay ?" Andrew's voice snapped her out of the thoughts.

 

"Huh ?" She looked up at him confused. 

"We've been here for almost 20 minutes now, and you seem to be lost in some other world." Andrew said.

She did feel bad for him, the only thing he had asked was one date, and even during that she was distracted but to be frank she could do anything about it, no matter how much she tried her mind would make her think about the nervous Phil, standing in her bunk, looking at her with so much intensity and an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry" she replied. 

"That's ok, I don't mind, though it did look a bit embarrassing when the waiter came here and I was the only one speaking and you were in some other world" he added.

"Just a bit tired" Melinda replied. 

"You okay ? You can tell me if you want" Andrew replied with a smile. 

"Is that Andrew speaking or Dr. Andrew the renowned psychologist speaking ?" May asked him raising an eyebrow and with a smirk. 

Andrew laughed at that and said "definitely just Andrew, though yeah nice to see you back with the sarcasm and comic sense" 

"Yeah, being with Phil and the team, has helped me quite a bit" Melinda replied. She was so proud of the team she had. They were now like family. Phil had always been her family, but now Skye,Fitz,Jemma and everyone else had taken an important place in her life. They helped her transform a little into the 'old' Melinda May. 

"That's nice to know, so what is it ? Why do you seem so lost ? You know you work a lot, you deserve a break once in a while" Andrew replied. 

"Can't afford one, atleast not currently" Melinda replied, and just continued speaking, she and Andrew hadn't been successful as a married couple but Andrew was a good friend, she used to find it easy to share things with her,atleast to a certain level, the other deeper emotions of her life, were stuff she could share with only 2 other people, Phil and her mother.

"With everything that's going on, break is the last thing on my mind. Skye still needs to heal, so do FitzSimmons. Trip's death has hit us all pretty hard and it'll take us forever to recover from that, there's always the HYDRA threat looming over our head, and Phil ..." She paused a moment before continuing "Phil needs me now more than ever, it's not that he can't handle all of this alone, he definitely can, but he needs me to remind him that, he needs someone by his side when he feels like he'd fall or when he needs someone to assure him that what he's doing is right, he just needs someone to confide in, someone who knows him and understands him, and the rest of the team is still quite young, they aren't that familiar with the Phil behind Director Coulson" May said. 

"And you do..." Andrew said understanding what she meant, there was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice but Melinda chose to ignore it. "You went back into the field for him, even after shield crashed you stayed back for him, went into the shadows" Andrew added. 

"And I don't regret any decision, I will always be there for Phil when he needs me" May added like it's the most obvious thing.

"I don't doubt that, you always were and always will be " Andrew said sarcastically shaking his head. That seemed to make her a bit angry. 

"Excuse me ?" She asked, the disappointment clear in her voice. 

"Nothing, sorry, it's just were on a date after what ? 15 years ? And we're talking about Coulson, I just wish it had been more about us" he said. 

May agreed with him. It wasn't his fault afterall, no one quite understood the bond she and Phil shared, well they themselves hadn't figured it out clearly, she couldn't help but think about him, it was like a habit, Phil and the team were her whole world now, so obviously that was the only thing she could speak about, but yes she was here with Andrew, and the man had done a lot for Skye, she'd be thankful to him always. 

"Thank you for everything you did for Skye" May said. 

"That's fine , she's like a mini you" Andrew said with a smile. May felt proud of that, Skye had always been Coulson's kid but to know that she reminded many people of herself made her feel proud. She had an emotional bond with the girl, the first one after Bahrain who had made the effort to understand her and not just the Cavalry. 

"And you know I just didn't do this for her, Melinda May called me after 15 years asking for a help, how could I refuse ?" Andrew added. "She means a lot to you right ?" He asked. 

May nodded "she does, to me and Phil. You know he had found her when she was a hacker, hiding in her van, trying to hack into SHIELD systems using a laptop she had won ? He's been really good with her, patient and understanding. I may have had my apprehensions about her in the beginning but he always just knew that she deserved to be a part of SHIELD, and he was right" May replied. Smiling as she spoke while remembering how much their bond had changed over time, how right Phil was in investing his faith in Skye.

She came back from her thoughts to see Andrew looking a bit disappointed. She felt a bit guilty so changed the topic "anyways how have you been in the last 15 years ?" She asked.  
It was weird, he had been with their team working with Skye for almost 3 months now, but she had never asked him much about what he had been doing. To be frank she just wasn't interested. All that mattered to her was that Andrew was helping Skye. 

"I've been good. After we ... You know, I had shifted to London for a few years, for around 9 years I was there and then came back here and worked as a consultant for SHIELD." Andrew replied. 

"9 years ? That's a long time, what made you come back ?" She asked. She saw Andrew going a bit uncomfortable at that, he was just staring into space and after a moment he answered "I .. Uh .. I was married to someone when I was there but ... She .. Umm .. She passed away, so I came back, couldn't be there anymore" 

May really felt bad for him at that moment. She should've been in touch after their divorce, a phone call once or twice wouldn't have hurt. She felt bad that he had to go through all this alone, she knew what it felt like when you lose someone who matters way too much to you. She'd been through that phase, even though Phil was alive now, the memory of his death hurt just the same, rather the fear of it happening again increased with each passing day.

"I'm sorry Andrew, I wish I'd been there to help" she said genuinely. 

"Hey that's ok, Alicia... She was great, and It feels better to know I was there with her during her last moments." He replied. Another thing about Phil's 'death' that stung was not being there with him, that was one moment she regretted every single day, but she'd never let that happen again, if death had to touch Phil Coulson again, it first had to knock down Melinda May.

"Would you like to place your order ?" The waiter came in to interrupt this moment. 

"Well I'll have a chicken risotto with game chips and the lady here ..." Andrew paused a second before answering confidently "she'll have penne pasta tossed in white sauce". 

May interrupted "sorry, but I'd rather like that in Arrabbiata sauce" she said. The waiter looked a bit surprised and simply nodded his head and asked "anything to drink ?" 

"What would you suggest ?" Andrew asked. 

"Negroni would make a great combination sir" he replied humbly. 

Andrew looked at Melinda who simply nodded. "Ok that'll be perfect" Andrew said. The waiter left after a moment. 

"I thought you love white sauce pasta" Andrew asked a bit confused. 

"Change of tense, I loved it, not anymore" May replied. 

"What changed ?" He asked already quite knowing the answer. 

"Well I just stopped eating it" Melinda shrugged and continued speaking "Phil doesn't like it, at all .. And you know ever since we've been working again, especially in the recent times, he never got much time to come out and have dinner with the team, so I used to take his dinner to his office, where we'd discuss stuff while having dinner. He always made a face when I got myself white sauce pasta and said that I should rather eat Arrabbiata" she replied chuckling. 

"You have tried that, you never liked it" Andrew replied. 

"Yeah I didn't, but Phil did, and he was always out to prove that it was better than white sauce, so I just stopped eating white sauce pasta, he worked so hard, the least I could do was make dinner time a break for him, and to have something he hates while having dinner with him, I didn't prefer that" May replied. 

"But you're not here with him Melinda, you're here with me" Andrew replied quite frustrated. 

"It's just become a habit Andrew, I like this now, it's nothing big" May replied. 

"Nothing big ? Are you even hearing yourself ? You're Melinda May, you never change your principles, interests, likes and dislikes because someone asked you to" Andrew replied clearly irritated. 

May felt like snapping to "but this isn't someone" she replied coldly.

"Of course, it's Phil Coulson, it's always Phil Coulson" Andrew replied. 

"Andrew don't .." Melinda tried to warn. 

"Why Melinda ? Why shouldn't I ? It's always been him, always. Remember when we had been dating and we kinda had a fight ? I came up to your house to apologise but you weren't there. I just knew who to call and guess what I was right, Phil told me you were at his place. When you completed the Bangkok mission successfully, the biggest achievement of yours ? You were with Phil celebrating, he was the first one to get the call, even after Bahrain Melinda, I was there, your husband, but the only person you allowed to see you break down or share your sorrow with was Phil Coulson. It was always him Melinda, I was just a substitute" Andrew spat out. 

"Enough Andrew. Don't you dare drag Coulson into this" Melinda replied angrily. 

"Even now all you're doing is thinking about him first Melinda, why don't you see that ?" Andrew replied. He didn't seem angry but rather frustrated. 

Melinda couldn't say he was totally wrong. Phil had always been important to her. He was the closest thing to family she had. He was closest one to her on an emotional level after her mother. He had been extremely important to her since they had become friends. There had been moments when she herself wondered if what they had was just friendship but never dared to answer that. She had done wrong to Andrew but after Bahrain she wasn't herself, she wanted someone she knew would stay by her when she would be at her worst and even after that, and that person had always been Phil. He just let her be ... 

"You love him don't you ?" Andrew asked. He knew the answer, he just needed to hear it from her. 

"I ... Uh .." Melinda found herself without a reply. She knew the answer, Andrew was right, she loved him, but it didn't matter because Phil didn't think of her that way. 

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't think of me that way" May replied. 

"Are you kidding ??" Andrew asked as of that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Melinda looked at him with confusion etched on her face. 

"You really are unaware of that aren't you ? Of course he loves you Melinda, I'm surprised that you didn't realise that. Not just now, I think he always did. Did you even see the way he looks at you ? The whole world sees a strong woman, Melinda May, some see the ice queen or the cavalry, but Phil Coulson ? He looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world. I can't believe you never saw that" 

It was now Melinda's turn to go silent. There had been moments where she had felt that maybe Phil thought of her as something more than friends, but she had always rubbished those thoughts, never even gave them a chance but now when she thought about it, maybe he was right. The way Phil kept looking at her in between, those little touches and gestures like resting his hand on hers, helping her when she was injured. To be frank it would be something any friend would do for another friend but now when she thought of them in the light of Andrews words, she realised that maybe Phil did having feelings for her that weren't limited to the bounds of friendship. 

"I... Uh .." Melinda tried to say something but was halted by Andrew "don't worry, already a step ahead Melinda, I've told the waiter to pack the dinner, he'll get it in a minute" 

"Thank you Andrew" Melinda replied, resting her hand on Andrew's and pressing his palm. 

"Hey that's ok, better late than never, I just want you to be happy Melinda" he said. 

_________________________

Phil was sitting alone in his office thinking. He should have stopped May, she didn't even need to have been told why, she just would've stayed back because he had asked. That was how important he was to her. She had always been there for him, his first partner in sparring, who went on to become his partner during missions, his best friend, companion, wall of strength. The one who was there for him when he lost his mother. He still remembered she had held him for an hour or maybe more when he finally broke down, she was there for him when had a near death escape during a mission. She was very angry with him for risking his life, even though it was a Specialist's duty to take down the enemy, she hadn't spoken to him for 2 days but didn't leave his bedside when he was in the hospital. When she had gotten married, it hurt, he always thought that maybe some day they would get together, but she had said yes to Andrew and so he supported her, but even after that their friendship, their bond never changed. Even after Bahrain, she tried to be there for him in the best way she possibly could, even if it meant hearing him for hours on the phone blabbing about Thor,Captain America,Tony Stark, Audrey. Audrey, he was so nervous when he had asked Audrey out, it was Melinda who had told him not to worry, and that everything would be fine. To be frank everything was fine with Audrey but he never managed to have that with Audrey what he had with Melinda, he definitely loved Audrey, cared a lot for her,but what he and Melinda had was something more, there was a certain trust, a certain form of faith in the other person. It was easy for him to just be himself, to express his darkest fears, wake up drenched in sweat and fear after a nightmare and yet find the other person there, not leaving, helping you through it. She meant the world to him, she was his soulmate, even though how cliché the term was, it was true. 

Now ? Now she was out on a date, with Andrew, having dinner, maybe Andrew was better for her, she wouldn't have given him another chance if it wasn't what she thought but then what Skye had said was true, it was just his fault, had he not been the nervous guy he was when he was around Melinda, she would've been with him right now and he would've shown her how much she meant to him but she wasn't and wasn't going to be, they'd be late he thought, it was a date afterall. Maybe they'd spend some time together. It was just nearing an hour since she'd left and Phil was already missing her. If she wanted to give Andrew another chance, he'd let her, no matter how much he didn't want that happening. 

He took off his tie and shoes and got up from his chair. He was going to try and sleep, maybe that'll help him forget about the fact that Melinda and Andrew were together. 

"Going somewhere ?" A voice from the doorway made him halt. He turned around to see the person he had been thinking about, standing there, leaning on the doorway, biting her bottom lip and nervous. 

"Melinda ..." He voice sounded so relieved to see her there that Melinda couldn't help but smile. 

"I was .. Hoping that you'd come back" he said walking towards her. 

She entered the office and shut the door behind them. 

"I brought us food" she replied nervously, placing the bag on the table. It was like a role reversal from what happened an hour ago, it was Melinda now, fidgeting, looking nervous, wanting to say something. 

"You're back already ? Why ? Is everything okay ?" He asked worried. There was no need to feel hopeful about what her early return meant unless he was sure. 

"You wanted to tell me something but you didn't get the chance to" Melinda said walking up to him. There was very close to each other. Close enough to make the other person uncomfortable, but in this case nothing felt better than this closeness they had right now. 

"You came back to know what I wanted to say ?" Phil asked. His eyes wide and slightly surprised. 

She lifted her hand and held his arms "what did you want to say Phil ?" She asked. Looking him directly in his eyes. Intensely, as if she was tried to read him and he'd let her, because nothing could speak more for him that his expressions. Her eyes on the other hand had a certain confusion, but yet comfort, reassurance and something more. 

"I .. " Phil found himself finding it hard to make words, he was such a mess, but he wouldn't let go of this chance, his chance with Melinda May. 

She continued to look at him, she'd give him this chance, If he gave her even a slight hint of what she wanted was what he wanted as well, she'd tell him. 

"I wanted to tell you that I didn't want you to go with Andrew on a date" he replied. Trying to tell her what he meant. 

"Why ?" She asked him. There could be a million reasons behind that. 

"Because I wanted you to be with me, today out of all days, I didn't want you going on a date with him or giving a second chance, maybe he deserved one, I'm not saying he doesn't, but I just didn't want you giving him that, especially if it meant that you won't be with me if it works out" Phil replied. 

"I'll always be with you Phil, you know that, I'll always have your back" Melinda tried to explain. 

"no .. No you don't understand, I know you'll always have my back, but I want you 'with' me, I want to spend this Valentine's Day and many others with you, beside me, I know that maybe you don't want this, but I can't help it, I want 'us' , and that's what I wanted to tell you, I wanted to stop you from going out with Andrew because I ... I love you Melinda May, so so much" 

Melinda was stunned. He loved her, as much as she loved him, he didn't want her to go on a date with Andrew because he wanted her to be with him, not just as friend, but because he loved her. Now she was the one with her voice stuck, she didn't know how to reply. 

"And now I've said what I wanted and you're silent, seems I screwed up worse than I thought" Phil said shaking his head. Melinda didn't love him, she just saw him as a friend. "Why did you end your date so early and come back Melinda" he asked, "I thought you were going to give Andrew a second chance" he added. 

Melinda snapped back from her thoughts, she had to tell him what she felt. She looked away from him and said "How can I give him a second chance when I'm in love with someone else" she said looking at Phil directly as she said the last few words. 

Phil's eyes widened. Did she mean what he had heard ? Did she meant to say she loved him ? That she ended a date with Andrew and came back to him because she loved him ?  
He knew the answer yet he needed to here her say it, for the sake of his own sanity. 

He held her hands in his and asked "you mean you ...?" 

He didn't need to complete his question as May nodded and said "I love you Phil, always have" she replied. Her eyes soft, a small smile playing on her lips, a wonderful smile. 

He knew what this meant. Melinda May was in love with him, the way he loved her. She wanted this as much as he did, the day wasn't over yet, and he was going to spend it with Melinda May and not just this day but she was gonna be with him forever as his Melinda May.His. 

He released her hands, and lifted one to cup her cheek. She settled into the warmth that his hand brought as he held her this way. Using his hand he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, slowly dragging down his thumb over her cheek and finally resting on her jaw. He lifted her head a little and bent down slowly, taking in the sight, he looked into those beautiful brown eyes of hers as he bent closer to her, saw as her eyes fluttered shut, he was extremely close to her, and he breathed in her scent, and this moment that would change their lives forever, before he shut his eyes and captured her lips in a soft kiss, there was no hurry now, everything had been said, she loved him, he loved her, and he'll have his whole life to show her how much. He kissed her with all the love he could. Her lips were so soft, just like he had imagined. The way she nibbled on his bottom lip drove him crazy. He broke off the kiss hesitantly, pulled back for just a moment to look at her. She looked at him too, a small smile on her swollen lips and was she blushing ? She definitely was, though he knew better than to mention that. 

"I love you" he said.  
"I love you too" she replied.  
"I really like hearing that" He replied, a goofy smile on his face.  
"Then I'll say it as many times as you want to hear it" she replied.  
"Yeah ?" He asked  
"Yeah" she replied. 

He had a huge grin on his face. He entwined the fingers of one hand of his with hers and bent down to kiss her again. His tongue brushed her lips asking for permission and she gave that gladly. They stood there kissing for sometime till the need to breathe took over and they broke apart. 

Holding her hand and admiring her he asked "can I tell Skye that you're now my girlfriend?" 

That caught May by surprise "huh?" She asked.

"She was kinda the person who helped me realise, said the way I look at you is enough to tell I love you" He said. 

"That's what Andrew said as well" May replied. 

"Guess they all found out before us huh ?" He asked chuckling a bit. 

"Yeah I guess" she replied. 

"Can I tell her ?" He asked again.

"I'd be surprised if she doesn't already know, but you can Phil" she replied.

"So, what now ?" Phil asked a moment later wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to stand like this, holding her, kissing her.

"There's red sauce pasta and Negroni for us to eat, and I'm really hungry" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Why did you stop eating white sauce pasta ? You loved it" he asked smiling at her.

"But you didn't, I like red sauce now" she said. 

"Yeah ?" He asked. 

She nodded with a smile. 

"Well I've got Skye to transfer some Alfred Hitchcock movies to a pen drive" he replied. 

"You did ?" She asked surprised. 

"Yeah, we do that for Valentine's Day right ?" Phil replied like it's extremely obvious. 

"We do" she replied. 

"I'll set up the movie, you bring in the food" he replied. 

"I need to change my dress, this one is really irritating" May answered. 

"You can borrow my t-shirt" he replied casually, but the thought of Melinda May in a t-shirt of his was enough to drive him crazy. 

"Okay" May answered and went to the table to serve the food on plates and Phil was going to his room but halted before entering his room and said "Melinda ?" 

She looked up at him, holding two plastic gases in her hands. 

"Happy Valentine's Day btw" he replied. 

"Same to you Phil" she replied with a smile. 

Phil went to his TV, to attach the pen drive, they might have spent many a Valentine's Day this way, watching Alfred Hitchcock movies, having food together, but this was by far the best, because they were going to celebrate this together not just as two best friends but as a couple, that thought gave him immense happiness. This was his second chance, to be with Melinda May, and he was glad he didn't let it go.


End file.
